And Baby Makes Three
by CSI Ana Lee
Summary: When their victim leaves her daughter behind, the baby, Katina, ultimately brings Mac and Stella closer than they’ve ever been before.
1. Late Night Homicide

"…**And Baby Makes Three"**

**A Mac & Stella Fanfic**

**By: CSI Ana Lee**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS**

**Summery: When their victim leaves her daughter behind, the baby, Katina, ultimately brings Mac and Stella closer than they've ever been before.**

**A/N: I haven't been able to think of anything for my other story, "Through It All (TIA)" so I decided to work on this one. I hate having writer's block. Hopefully, TIA will be updated soon!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Late Night Homicide**

2:00 am

Stella groaned and reached for her pager. She loved her job but she hated late night homicides. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got up, got dressed, and was out the door in less than twenty minutes.

Stella arrived at the scene 10 minutes later and began taking pictures of the vic; twenty-five-year-old Nattacha Johnson. From the looks of it, Nattacha had been raped and beaten, but the COD would most likely be the repeated knife wounds in her chest. As she turned to put her camera away, Stella saw Mac walking towards her.

"What do we have so far?" he asked, smiling his special smile, the one he reserved for Stella and Stella alone.

"Our vic is twenty-five-year-old Nattacha Johnson. She was raped and beaten and the stabbed in the chest about six times."

"Poor girl. Any family?"

"From what Flack told me when I arrived she had no living realatives, and she lived alone."

"Witnesses?"

"Well, you couldn't necessarily call them witnesses per say, but they claim to know something." Stella said, and then pointed to the front of the house. "Flack is finishing talking to them."

"Ok. I'll go see what I can get. You've got everything covered here?" Mac knew this was a stupid question but he also knew that it would give Stella a reason to be sarcastic. And therefore give her a reason to, hopefully, laugh. It was something everyone on the team needed to badly!

"Mac," Stella said, with sarcasim dripping from her voice. "I'm a big girl and I pretty sure I can handle a simple homicide by myself."


	2. Do As You Are Told

**Chapter 2: **

**Do As You Are Told**

"I know you can."

"Then why ask a stupid question?" Stella asked, smiling.

"Because, it did it's job."

"And what would that be?"

"To make you answer sarcastically and then make you smile. Now, get back to work before I fire you!"

Stella laughed, her eyes sparkling with joy. Mac knew how to get to her. He always did. "You'd never fire me detective Taylor. The rest of the lab would gang up on you till you agreed to let me come back!" Stella was laughing by this point and Mac joined in. "Now," Stella said with authority in her voice. "Get over there and do your job and leave me alone so I can do mine!"

Mac laughed and did as he was told. Stella could tell him to do pretty much anything she wanted, and he would do it. She was his weakness; and he both hated it and loved it. He made himself think about the case instead of the green-eyed, curly-haired Greek goddess on the other end of the room. Stella was right, as always. He had ajob to do and it needed to be done. Turning to Flack, he asked, "get anything useful?"

"Not much. The older couple over there live next door. They said they heard a door pounding about two hours ago. After that they heard laughing and screaming. When it ended and it became silent, they called 911 and then I got here."

"Ok, hang on a sec." Mac looked at his pager and sighed. It was going to be a long might. "Flack, there's another possible homicide on 5th Avenue. Take Danny and get on it."

"You don't need me here?" Flack asked.

"No, do as you are told and get on it!"

"Yes, sir," Flack said, offering a mock salute. "But there's one more thing you should know."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"one of the other neighbors said…"

"Mac!" Stella called, "I need you over here!"

Mac sighed. "Flack, tell me at the lab. I need to go to Stella."

A baby's dry pierced the night air.

"Uh, Mac? That's what I was gonna tell you." With that, Flack called to Danny and they left.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I might update more tonight if I have time. I've been very busy with school and I have not had time to get on the computer. Since I don't have access to .net on the computers at school, all I can do is write them there and hope that I have time to get on at my house or my BFF's house. Anyway, reviews are VERY welcome! Thanks – CSI Ana Lee


	3. Baby Surprise

**Chapter 3:**

**Baby Surprise**

When Mac left her, Stella had finished with the body and gone looking around the apartment for any clues. Nothing had prepared her for what she saw. As she was walking through the hallway, she noticed some blood outside a door. She got out a q-tip and tested it. Positive for blood.

Slowly, she opened the door and the sight inside made her heart stop for a few seconds. Finally her brain kicked back in and she called to Mac, a quaver in her usually steady voice.

"Mac, I need you in here!"

Stella hurried to the baby lying on its stomach on the floor, covered in blood. She checked for a pulse. Thankfully there was one. Stella turned the baby over and the child woke and began to scream. Stella knew her hands were probably cold but she ran them over the child's body looking for the injury that had caused the blood pool.

She hurried to the baby lying on its stomach on the floor, covered in blood. She checked for a pulse; thankfully there was one. Stella turned the infant over. The child woke and began to scream. Stella knew her hands were probably cold but she ran them over the child's body, looking for the injury that had caused the blood pool.

"Mac," Stella called again and turned towards the door when she heard his footsteps.

"What's wrong, Stell?" All Mac could do was stare at her face. It was deathly white and it worried him. Then he saw what she was doing and rushed to her side; finally hearing the baby's wails.

"Is this blood the baby's?" he asked.

"I thought so but I don't see any cuts."

"Let's get her to the hospital."

Stella picked up the crying baby and held her close, not caring about the blood getting on her clothes. To her amazement, the child calmed down almost immediately. Stella looked at Mac and saw him smile.

"You have a mother's touch. Let's get this baby some help."

Mac led Stella out to his truck and helped her in. he got in himself and drove as fast as he safely could to the hospital.


	4. Breaking Hearts

**Chapter 4:**

**Breaking Hearts**

Mac had called ahead to the hospital and told the administrator that they were coming. When they arrived, he and Stella rushed into the ER. The doctor came to take the baby back to examine her and told Mac and Stella to wait in the not-so-colorful waiting room.

They sank onto a couch and waited. Stella was still deathly white so Mac put his arm around her and pulled her close. Still, he gets almost no reaction; she only moved to get closer to him. He sighs and lays his cheek on her mass of curly hair.

Though Stella is tired, she doesn't let herself fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the image tat would stay with her forever. She looks at the clock. It was 3:15 and they've only been here for twenty minutes, but to Stella, if feels like a lifetime.

She listens to Mac's steady breathing and realizes that he has fallen asleep. She felt terrible for waking him but she needed to talk. He would give her a comfort that she only knew when she was with him.

"Mac?" she says quietly. Then a little louder, "Mac!" and he wakes up.

"Yeah Stell?"

"I just need to talk."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She pauses and then says, "Mac, when I saw that baby lying on the floor covered in blood, I felt my heart crack. I was so scared she was dead. I don't even know this baby, Mac. Why am I acting like this?"

"Because, Stella," he answered. "You've got a caring heart; a mother's heart. You saw something dramatic and it'll take you a while to get over it. My heart broke when those towers fell. I've moved on but I still see it happening sometimes."

The doctor came to get them five minutes later and told them the verdict. The case had just gotten much more complicated.

A/N: I don't know when I'll have time to update again so I figured I'd put up two or three chapters. Please R&R.

Thanks CSI Ana Lee

Oh, I'm anxiously waiting to see what happens on in the end of Season 5!!! What about you???


	5. Shock

**Chapter 5:**

**Shock**

Stella just stared at Mac. How could this be? The baby girl was completely unharmed! Mac could only stare back. Stella turned to the doctor. "Doctor, could you explain to me what you mean? That baby was lying in blood! How could she not be hurt?"

"I'm not sure, but she is perfectly fine. The blood isn't hers but I can't tell you whose it is."

Mac looked back at Stella. "We're gonna need those clothes!"

A/N: I know this chapter was short but it puts a whole new twist on the case!!! Please R&R!!!


	6. I'm Not Leaving This Baby

**Chapter 6:**

**I'm Not Leaving This Baby**

The baby was discharged from the hospital an hour later. Mac studied Stella intently as she held the infant close. Stella had a wistful look on her face as she stared down at the little girl. She was tired; Mac was too, but he knew they had to go to social services.

"Stella," he said gently." Do you want to go with me to social services of do you want me to take you home?"

"I'm not leaving this baby, Mac. You can count on that!"

Little did Mac know that just how much she meant those words. If here were no living relatives, Stella planned on keeping the baby forever.

A/N: Yeah, I know I keep adding chapters but the next one is my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE so far so I wanted to add it while I had time!!! PLEASE R&R!!!


	7. Unspoken Dreams

**Chapter 7:**

**Unspoken Dreams**

It was around 5:30am when Mac pulled up to the New York Social Services office. As he turned off the car, he looked at Stella who had fallen asleep. He hated to wake her up but he knew it must be done. He got out of the car and walked around to her door.

Stella woke with a start when she felt hands lifting the small, warm infant out of her arms. She gasped and would have reacted badly had she not heard that comforting voice.

"It's ok, Stell. It's just me," Mac said, he was sorry to wake her like that.

Stella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes for the second time that morning and when she opened them, the sight she saw was more beautiful than any she'd ever seen before.

Mac had arranged the baby so that she lay against his chest. As Stella watched, he took the blanket from her lap and put it around the child. Then he cuddled her close the baby only responded by sighing and closing her tiny fist around a piece of Mac's shirt. He felt Stella's eyes on him and lifted his head to look at her. Their eyes locked and emotions threatened to run free. Mac saw the love in Stella's eyes and felt his heart constrict. This is how it should be, he knew; him, Stella, and a baby of their own. It was a dream he desperately wanted to come true. And by the look in Stella's eyes, it was a dream they shared but never spoke of.

"Let's take care of this baby, Stell," he said gently. He took her hand, helped her from the SUV, and lead her towards the building; keeping her hand tightly grasped in his.

A/N: Okay, this is the last one I'm uploading tonight!!! But it is my FAVORITE chapter in this story (so far!) I tried to make Mac a little more of a softie in this one, so. What do you think??? Please R&R!!!

Thanks, CSI Ana Lee


	8. Stella Katina Johnson

**Chapter 8:**

**Stella Katina Johnson**

After waiting 45 minutes, Mac and Stella were able to take the baby back to a social worker. Mac answers most of the questions while Stella sat and just listened. Her eyes kept wandering around the room, but, no matter what, whey always came back to Mac and the baby he was holding. Leaving was going to be hard; Stella had already become very attached to the infant. Stella forced her mind back to the conversation at hand. The SW (social worker) was just starting to read the baby's information.

"The baby's name is Stella Katina Johnson. Her mother called her by her middle name. She was born February 18th so that would make her about three months old."

The SW kept talking but Stella's mind was roaming once again. 'This baby has my name. Katina is Greek. I have a heritage in common with her.' Stella thought before that her heart could hold no more love, but she was wrong. It was overflowing, for both Mac and Katina.

Stella turned her gaze to the people in her thoughts. Katina had woken up a short while ago and Mac had laid her in the crook of his arm. One of her arms had come out of her blanket and it was holding onto one of Mac's fingers. Mac's other four were softly stroking the Katina's hand and wrist. It looked so right, so natural; Mac and Katina looked like they belonged together. Stella once again tore her mind from her thoughts and turned back to the conversation. The SW, Valiree Cullen, was now looking up family records.

"Katina has no one. Her mom was an only child and both of her grandparents died years ago. Her father, Adam Koteus, died in Greece two months ago in a car crash."

"What about paternal relatives?" Mac asked.

"None, her father was also an only child and his parents died about two years ago. It looks like this baby is going to be put up for adoption."

"What would I have to do to adopt her?" Stella asked, speaking up for the first tie. Both Valiree and Mac looked at her, neither speaking for the first few moments. Finally, Valiree spoke.

"Detective Bonasera, adopting a baby is a lot of hassle and paperwork. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes," Stella responded. "I've always wanted a baby. This is probably my last chance at it."

"I'll see what I can do. For now, if you'd like, I can arrange for you to be temporary guardian. Is that something you would be interested in?"

"Yes, I would very much appreciate that."

"Okay then, if I can get some info from you Detective, then I can set you up with custody of Katina and get you the basic essentials she will need until you can but her some things."

For the next half-hour, Stella gave Valiree Cullen her information and then they were able to go home.

A/N: I really have no clue about adoption and social workers and such so I tried my best. Just read over it if info is wrong.

Thanks, and R&R

CSI Ana Lee


	9. Maybe One Day

**Chapter 9:**

**Maybe One Day**

The CSIs didn't have much to say on their way home. Both were tired and both had millions of thoughts running through their heads. Mac broke the silence when he called Danny to tell him that he and Stella wouldn't be at work today.

Stella was surprised at this. She knew Mac would tell her to take the day, but Mac hardly ever took a day off. Especially when he was just tired and when they had a super huge case that needed to be worked on,

"Mac, are you feeling okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned. "Your not one to take a day off work just because you didn't sleep, even though you should."

"I'm fine," Mac answered. "In truth, I haven't been sleeping well for the past few weeks and I'm starting to feel it. I'd like to have an open mind for this case."

"Oh, why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I have a lot to think about and it keeps me up at night. I'm fine; I don't want to talk about it."

The reason Mac couldn't tell Stella was because she, in essence, was the thing keeping him awake. He would lay there, thinking about her for hours. When he finally did fall asleep, he would dream of her and wake, longing to hold her in his arms. It had been like this for years but he had been able to semi-handle it. For the past two months, it had gotten worse and he had barely slept. She was constantly in his thoughts.

His train of thought was interrupted by Katina's cry. Stella turned to face the back seat, soothing the child. Mac heard her sweet words of comfort and love and wished he was the one receiving them. he sighed; one day, maybe one day he would be.

A/N: Hey. Yeah, I know my chapters are really short but I write best with tiny chapters. I can express things better. Thanks so much for the reviews. However, if you don't like this story or you have suggestions, let me know. I may not do anything about it but sometimes it helps. Anyway, please R&R. I should have chapter ten up later. Maybe even eleven.


	10. I'll Stay

**Chapter 10:**

**I'll Stay**

When they arrived at Stella's apartment, Mac took Katina and Stella took the bags of baby items Valiree Cullen had given them. Once inside, Stella immediately set out to make Katina a bottle of formula. Mac picked the baby up and cuddled her. When Stella had the bottle warmed and ready, she held her arms out, ready to take Katina from Mac but he stopped her.

"This baby needs to eat, Mac."

"I know. But in case you've forgotten, Katina was covered in blood this morning when you held her. You need to change and take a shower. I'll stay and watch Katina while you do that."

As Stella looked down at herself, she realized Mac was right. In truth, she had forgotten all about her bloodstained clothes, so intent she was on caring for Katina. She smiled, handed the bottle to Mac, and went to her bathroom.

The thought of a steaming hot shower made Stella start to relax. It had been a very long morning and after her shower, she planned on taking a long nap with Katina.

A/N: Extremely short chapter I know but it is sort of a filler for what will happen next. Please R&R

Thanks

CSI Ana Lee


	11. Peaceful Slumber

**Chapter 11:**

**Peaceful Slumber**

It wasn't until Stella was out of the shower and dressed that she realized how quiet it was. She quickly towel-dried her hair and walked out to her living room. Once again, the sight that met her eyes was a beautiful one.

Mac had fallen asleep after Katina had finished easting and was now laying on his side with Katina tucked in the crook of his arm. Katina was not asleep though, she lay there contentedly playing with her fists. Her big blue-green eyes studying them with wonder.

Stella stood amazed. The baby was only three months old but she was such a happy one. In the few hours she had been in Stella's care, she had only cried when she was hungry or when she needed to be changed. She was such a good baby.

Stella smiled at Katina as she walked over to her couch and debated on what to do. She knew Mac was tired and didn't want to wake him up but she also knew he wouldn't be comfortable. She finally decided to let him sleep. She gently picked up Katina and put her in her car seat. Then she walked back over to Mac and began to take his shoes off. It was a bit awkward but she knew it would make him feel more comfortable. When she was finished, she went to her closet, getting out the extra blanket. As she was covering Mac up, Stella saw that he still had his tie on. With semi-shaking hands, she began taking it off. As she was working, she remembered the other time she had taken off Mac's tie. It had been right before he had gone on his first date since Claire had died. He had been awake that time and had blushed a lot. Stella smiled as she remembered that day.

Mac hadn't moved a muscle since she had started so she knew he must be extremely tired. Stella laid his tie on her coffee table, picked up Katina, and walked to her bedroom. As she crawled underneath the covers, she glanced at the clock. She couldn't believe it was only 9:16am. She didn't give it a second thought though as she made sure Katina was safe, and then fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	12. Stay With Me

**Thanks for the reviews that I have gotten so far! I decided to go ahead and update again cause I don't know how long it will be before I can do it again!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

**CSI Ana Lee**

**Chapter 12:**

**Stay With Me**

Mac blinked, trying to figure out where he was. After about a minute or two, he remembered that he was at Stella's. He didn't see or hear her so he figured she must be sleeping. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. It was then that he realized his shoes and tie were off. He knew he hadn't taken them off so he knew Stella must have. As he thought about Stella taking off his tie, he remembered that day about four years ago. He had finally decided to go on a date with that Rose woman. Stella had come in, taken off his tie, and told him to loosen up. It was at that moment that he wished he could take Stella out to dinner instead of Rose. She had looked absolutely stunning in that black dress and he had seen the sparkle in her happy eyes.

Mac made himself think about the present and went to look for the two girls who had stolen his heart. Stella had had it for years and Katina had stolen the rest of it as soon as she entered his life. He loved them both more than he could ever express in words.

He silently walked towards Stella's bedroom, wanting to check on them before e left. What he saw stopped him; his heart bursting with love yet again. Stella lay sleeping on her stomach, her left arm dangling over the side of her bed. Her golden, corkscrew curls lay tussled on her pillow and the sun coming from the window was streaming over her angelic face. Katina was awake in her car seat playing with Stella's fingers. Mac smiled when the baby turned her head and looked at him. He could have sworn he saw Katina smile at him.

'I must be going crazy,' Mac said to himself as he went to pick the baby up. As soon as he had her against his chest, she grabbed a piece of his shirt in her tiny fist. Mac laughed softly. He loved how Katina was a "cuddle bug."

Mac picked up Katina's car seat and walked towards the Stella's kitchen. Setting the car seat on the island counter, he put Katina in it and went about making her bottle. Once it was warm, he picked her up and sat down on the couch. As he fed her, Mac studied her. She ate with eyes shut and held his fingers in her tiny hands. He thought she looked like and angel.

Mac marveled at how comfortable he felt with Katina. Normally he avoided kids. Not necessarily because he didn't like them, but because he was somewhat afraid of them. He hated to see them cry, especially when he could do nothing about it. But Katina was special. He felt at ease with her. The tiny baby girl in his lap held one of only two keys to his heart. Stella held the other. Mac felt a surge of protectiveness run through him. Both of the girls had gone through so much. He wanted to prevent anything else from happening.

When Katina finished, Mac put the bottle in the sick, changed her diaper, and walked back to Stella's room. She was now laying on her left side. Mac had to stop and breathe for a second. She looked so beautiful lying there, he just wanted to stare.

Mentally, he shook himself. He needed to leave; and leave now. If he didn't, he would probably end up doing something he'd later regret. Walking up to the edge of the bed, Mac put the car seat down and was starting to lower Katina into it when a hand on his upper arm stopped him. He looked at Stella who ad woken up and rolled onto her back. They stared into each others eyes and Stella mad no move to move her arm. Finally she spoke, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Just put her up here with me, Mac."

"Okay. I need to go home so I can take a shower, change, and get some more sleep before work tomorrow." Mac said as he laid Katina in Stella's arms. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"Yeah," Stella answered. "I need you to stay with me. You're too tired, if you left I wouldn't be able to sleep because I'd be worried."

"Stella."

"You can take a shower here and your extra clothes are in the closet. Please stay Mac. Stay with me."

When she looked at him like that and talked with an almost pleading tone, he couldn't refuse her. And to be honest with himself, he didn't feel like driving home. He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. He too one more look into her normally strong but now vulnerable eyes and made his decision.

"Okay Stella. You win. I'll be on the couch."

Mac started to walk away but the angelic voice stopped him. "When I meant stay with me, Mac, I meant stay with me; not sleep on the couch. The bed is much more comfortable."

He paused and then slowly turned around. Mac knew he couldn't resist her. He saw the love in Stella's eyes, and went to her.


	13. Panic?

**Okay, I know I'm known for short chapters so here's one that's a bit longer!!!**

**I'm glad I had a few minutes to upload, it will be a while before Chapter 15 will be up (I have 14 done but I'm at a stand still for 15). But I have a question, does anyone know anything about Mac's mom??? I need some ideas so I can keep writing. Anything would be GR8!!!**

**PLEASE R&R  
CSI ANA LEE ******

**Chapter 13:**

…**Panic???**

Stella woke up from the best sleep she'd slept in a long time with an immense sense of comfort. She yawned to clear her head; it was then that she realized why she felt the way she did.

Stella was lying on her side with Katina in her arms. Mac was laying beside her with his chest pressed up against her back; his arm slung over her protectively. This sense of comfort was also a sense of belonging, a sense of family; something she'd never felt before.

That's when her rational mind kicked in. she was in bed, with her boss. Her best friend. The man she'd known and loved for years, but never told him of how she felt. She started to panic a bit so she made a move to get up. It was a bit difficult to get out from underneath Mac's arm without waking up either him or Katina, so she decided to lean down and put the baby in her car seat. Stella sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She was rubbing her eyes when an arm snaked around her and a kiss was placed on her side, causing her to gasp. Stella was still for a few minutes and then the grasp around her waist tightened and the warm lips kissed her once again, a second time, and a third time. She finally looked down at the man who held her heart in his hand. Though she loved the emotions Mac was stirring in her, she was also a bit scared. Stella was seeing a whole new side of her boss; a side no one had ever seen before. She ran a shaking hand through his thick, dark hair before she spoke.

"What are you doing, Mac," she asked in a gentle whisper.

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago," he said, and kissed her side yet again, smiling at the way she shivered under his caress. "Lie back down Stell."

"I don't think so," she said, her voice quavering. Mac laughed a little.

"I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to Stell. I just want to talk, but it'd be easier if I could least she your face."

Stella thought for a second. Mac was one of her very few weaknesses. He could tell her to do pretty much anything and she would do it. Well, except when he told her to back away from a case, then she fought him tooth and nail. But when he looked at her like that-his hair rumpled from sleep and his eyes full of love and sleepiness-she couldn't resist him; no matter how hard she tried. She groaned softly, lying down in his warm embrace but facing the wall instead of him.

Mac wrapped his arms more tightly around her and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. He kissed her neck and was surprised when she leaned her head to the side in order to give him more access. Mac murmured his thanks and kissed her again and again. Soft, sweet, butterfly like kissed that melted her heart completely. She moaned softly and pressed back against him, loving the feel of his muscular chest against her back. After a few minutes, Mac stopped his kissing and settled down against her. Stella took his hand, intertwined their fingers, and held them against her stomach; loving the feeling of Mac's warmth on her skin. She started to speak, hesitated, and then continued. "Mac…what are you doing?"

"I told you already Stell; I'm doing what I should have done years ago."

"But why, Mac? Why?"

"It should be obvious. Why does a man generally kiss a woman like that? Okay, some might do it for fun; but would I?"

"No, you wouldn't. It's just…it's all a bit new Mac."

"I know. And I'll stop if you tell me to or if you don't like it, but I can't deny the major attraction I feel for you any longer, Stell. It's been driving me crazy for the past few years though I've been able to keep my emotions in check." He laughed for a quick second. "For the most part anyway." He kissed her neck and then continued. "When I saw you with Katina today, something snapped, and I knew I couldn't keep away any longer." He kissed her yet again. "I need you more than I ever realized." He buried his face in her curls and softly whispered the three most beautiful words one can hear.

"I LOVE YOU!"


	14. Painful Memories

**A/N: Okay, so I find myself becoming frustrated when people don't update a lot and then I realize that I am one of those people!!! I'm so sorry guys!!! The reviews you guys (and gals) give me are the reason I keep writing!!! I have had writer's block for who knows how long and then I sat down and wrote like all of chapters 14 and 15. This chapter has a flashback and will hopefully give you some background as to times. If ya'll have any questions, let me know!**

**Ch. 15 will be up as soon as I have time to type and edit it on the computer. For now, ya'll will have to settle with chapter 14!!! Hope you guys enjoy and keep the reviews coming!!!!**

**Thanks Again**

**CSI Ana Lee**

**Disclaimer: Even though I sometimes think of these characters are mine, they aren't. **

**(Well, the team isn't mine but Nattacha, Valiree, and Katina are!!!! So ask if you ever want to use them!!!)**

**Oh, and one more thing, if you guys want a character list for the ones that I have so far, just PM me and I'll put one up!!!**

**Now I'll let you get on to chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14:**

**Painful Memories**

Stella lay there, staring at Mac's face. After he had declared his love for her, she turned to face him and gave her own declaration. It was now an hour later and Mac was asleep. Stella loved watching his face as he slept. It was truly one of only a few times she had ever seen him with a peaceful expression.

Katina started to fuss so Stella turned away from Mac and got out of bed. Picking up the baby, she walked towards her kitchen and began to make a bottle. Stella held Katina close and rocked her while the formula was warming. She laughed softly when the baby girl started to suck on her fist. She ran a hand over the Katina's peach fuzz hair; amazed at how soft it was.

The microwave timer beeped signaling that the baby food was warm and Stella began to feed Katina. She looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was 5:25pm. Feeling hungry herself, she managed to get out the ingredients for a sandwich; which was a bit difficult considering she was holding and feeding Katina at the same time. Leaving the food items on the counter, Stella decided to let the baby finish eating before she started making herself something to eat.

Stella jumped a bit when Mac's arms encircled her from behind and he rested his chin on her shoulder, bending down a bit to do so. She turned her head to look at him and found him staring at Katina. He smiled when he felt Stella's eyes on him and he turned to face her.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Quite beautiful, I think she looks like an angel!"

"And I think you both do. Go sit down and I'll make the sandwiches. I'm starving" he kissed her on the cheek and moved her towards a kitchen chair. Stella smiled at Mac, sat down, and watched him work her kitchen; a bit perplexed at how well he knew his way around. But then again, they'd known each other for over ten years and had often "hung out." She knew her way around his kitchen as well as he knew hers.

As Mac worked, he thought about Stella being a mom. He knew she would make a good one despite the fact that she had never really had a mother of her own. Mac wondered what Stella's mom had been like. If she was anything like her daughter, he knew he would have loved her. They would never know though. All they had of her was a picture; and the only man who had known her was dead.

It was coming up on a year since Stella had followed Professor Papakotas to Greece; and a year since Mac had followed her. It was while they were there that Stella had found out about her mother and her relation to the Professor. She had lost too much on that trip. You could see it in her eyes. She had lost the hope of ever finding her real family and the Professor, the only family she'd ever known 'till the Crime Lab, had died in her arms. For months after the incident, there had been a shallow look in Stella's eyes; they were dark and unable to be read, even by Mac. That's what had worried him the most. He had always been able to read her and the fact that he couldn't told him that she was desperately trying to hide her pain by closing off. It was something she had learned from him.

Stella had finally broken when Greece had mailed her her picture back. She had gotten it at work and as soon as she saw it, she had collapsed. Tears streaming down her face, she grabbed her keys and left. Fortunately, Danny had seen her and told Mac. He clearly remembered that conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Mac," Danny said as he walked into his boss's office.

"Danny, I'm busy at the moment, can it wait?" Mac asked, not looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"Um, no, it can't," Danny answered, his voice slightly hesitant. It was then that Mac took a look at the younger detective's face and noticed that it was whiter than normal.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice deadpan.

"It's Stella. There's something wrong. She got a package in the mail and then she left the lab with tears streaming down her face."

Mac's face lost all color as he shot out of his chair and headed to Stella's office with Danny in tow. When Stella cried, everyone knew something was extremely wrong. When he arrived, he was the picture lying on the desk.

"Damn it."

"Mac," Danny said. "Go to her, she needs you."

Mac just stared at him with a bewildered look on his face. Danny stared back and then spoke even though he knew it might cost him his job. But this needed to be said and he was gonna say it. "Mac," he said, his voice on the rough side. "Come on man. She needs you. You obviously know what's going on. You're the only one who can get to her."

"Danny, you know how Stell gets when she's upset. She probably won't want…"

"Stell?" Danny said, cutting Mac off. "Did you just call Stella Bonasera, your partner, Stell? The name that you swore you would never call her?" Danny was incredulous. For one thing, Mac never shortened Stella's name and the fact that he had made Danny realize that Mac cared for Stella more than he let on. And another thing? Danny knew Mac must be either scared or insane not to help Stella when she needed it. Taking another risk and speaking his mind, Danny continued. "Mac, are you crazy? Do you have any idea how much impact you have on her? She does practically anything you say! She needs you, Mac! You're the only one she lets close enough to see what's behind the shadowy darkness in her eyes." Danny paused and then continued with his tirade. "Mac, if you can't see how much Stella cares for you, and trusts you, and needs you, then you're a fool!" Finished with his lecture, Danny stormed out of Stella's office and left Mac standing there with his face whiter than before. Danny was right. Stella needed him. Mac took one more look at the painting and went to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mac brought his thoughts back to the present and turned to the woman who was constantly on his mind, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled softly but Mac had seen the shadow return to her eyes and knew she must be thinking of her mother. He set the sandwiches on the table and they began to eat.

A/N: So? What did ya'll think??? Let me know. Thanks, please R&R, CSI Ana Lee


	15. Using Other Means

**A/N: Okay, I know that it has taken me FOREVER to finally update but here is chapter 15. Thanks to ****natabrains**** (go check out her page, she had some awesome stories!!!) for helping me with "creating" Mac's mom. Your ideas helped me a lot. Anyway, idk when chapter 16 will be up, I have like only 4 sentences written****…****so****…**** Anyway, please R&R!!!!**

**Thanks**

**CSI Ana Lee**

**(oh, and if any of you ever read my fanfic called "Through It All," then I should let you know that I am most likely going to be taking it down and completely rewriting it. I just read over what I have written and it's not in the order that I want it to be in soooo****…**** that's probably what will happen!!!)**

**Chapter 15:**

**Using Other Means**

The two detectives sat on the couch; or rather, one sat on the couch. Mac was sitting there with Stella lying down next to him with her head in his lap. They were watching the movie _Taken_ with Liam Neelson. Though they had slept a good part of the day, there were still tired.

After dinner, Mac and Stella had worked on turning Stella's spare bedroom into one suitable for Katina. They had set up the crib and the baby was sleeping there happily. For a while, they had watched her sleep; content on seeing her safe. They had then decided to have some time to themselves.

So there they sat. Mac was running his hand through Stella's hair when she spoke.

"Mac, what was your mother like?"

"My mother? I don't remember her much, she died when I was ten, but I do know that she was pretty much the complete opposite of my father."

"Opposites attract," Stella said laughing.

"Yeah. I remember she was relaxed and laid-back. She rarely got angry but when she did, you would know it. My dad was strong in the discipline area, where as my mother was sweet and caring. It I got hurt, she was the one I would go to for comfort. She'd be the one to kiss you and make you fell better if you were sick."

Stella laughed a little bit; she laughed a happy, contented, tired laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing Mac, keep telling me about your mom."

"Uhuh. I'm not continuing until you tell me what you were laughing about."

Still Stella did not speak. She just lay there staring up at Mac and smiling.

"Don't make me use other means, Stell!"

Stella looked startled. She was slowly getting used to this playful side of Mac and she wanted to know what "other means" he was going to use to get her talk. She quickly found out when Mac moved his hand down her side and tickled her hip. Stella yelped and shot up from the couch, but Mac was quick too and caught her before she could move any further. No matter how much she twisted and turned, she could not escape the former marine's grasp.

By this time, Stella was in hysterics. Mac kept tickling her sides with his hands and used "butterfly kisses" to tickle her neck.

"Mac…stop…can't breathe…"

"Will you tell me what you were laughing about?" he asked, laughing himself.

"No, it was for me only." She responded.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Picking her up, Mac gently "threw" Stella on the couch. He leaned over and smiled a flirtatious smile and looked into the sparkling green eyes before he plundered the full lips below him. Stella responded immediately and wrapped her arms around Mac's head, pulling him closer. She loved the feel of Mac's lips on hers. Stella had always imagined what their first kiss would be like, but even the best scenario wasn't coming close. This felt like Heaven on Earth.

When Mac moved to kiss her neck, she whispered, "If this is what happens when you want to know something, I may never give you information again."

"Well then, Detective Bonasera, prepare to die from love."

Stella laughed just before Mac attacked her lips once again. All either of them could think about was the person they held in front of them; their former conversation about Mrs. Taylor forgotten for the next few hours.


	16. Nightmare

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is really short and is a little weird, but I wanted to give ya'll something. This isn't how I wanted this chapter to be, I wanted to get our fave Detectives back in the lab where they belong but I just couldn't figure it out. Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE R&R!**

**Thanks, CSI Ana Lee**

**(one week later)**

**Ok, when I tried to upload this chapter, ****.net**** wouldn't let me sign in. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

**Nightmare**

"NO…STOP… don't hurt her!" Frankie had tied Stella to a chair and was holding Katina in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Please, don't hurt my baby!" Frankie just laughed and pointed the gun at Katina. All of a sudden, a door on the other side of the room burst open and Mac rushed in, his gun drawn. But Frankie was quick. He shot Mac before he could get close enough to be a hero.

"NO!" Stella cried, tears streaming down her face. "NO!"

Strong hands clasped her shoulders and shook her. "Stella," she heard in the distance.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Stella, wake up, it's Mac; I'm here; it's just a dream."

Mac's comforting voice brought Stella out of her nightmare. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. She lifted a hand to his cheek just to make sure that he was really there; that he was real.

"I'm here, Stella."

"Mac…he had Katina…He was gonna kill her…he shot…he shot you…I was so scared…" she broke off as sobs escaped from her throat.

Mac pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him.

"I'm here, Stella. It was just a dream." He softly stroked her hair as he whispered comforting words. He felt terrible. Mac wished he could do something to make Stella's pain go away. He couldn't, though, so he did the next best thing. He comforted her and held her until she fell back asleep. Then he went to check on the baby that would very soon become his daughter.


End file.
